


Play On

by AmandaBaker852



Category: Almost Human, Babylon 5, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaBaker852/pseuds/AmandaBaker852
Summary: Four drabbles from four different fandoms, all inspired by Genius shuffle. Fandoms include: Sherlock, Babylon 5, Harry Potter, and Almost Human.





	Play On

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright belongs to the owners and creators of these works. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Happy International Fanworks Day everyone.

One

“Beautiful Girl” Sarah McLachlan

“What do you want John?” wondered Molly when she answered her front door.

“You deserve an explanation about that phone call. Can I come in?” he replied. She nodded and stepped aside for him to enter. Molly listened patiently as John launched into an explanation.

“I see. I should have known that Sherlock was lying.” Molly stated. 

“He doesn’t love you in the romantic sense, but Sherlock does care about you Molly. All of us do.” John protested.

“I know. Thanks for the explanation but you should get back to Rosie.” Molly told him. John nodded and left her flat. 

 

Two

“You Love Me Back” Jann Arden

The best thing about being on Mars again was his wife, Garibaldi thought as he turned his head and saw Lise sleeping beside him. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

“Morning Michael. Don’t you have a meeting today?” she greeted him.

“Yes, but my meeting can wait until I say a proper good morning to you.” he told her. Garibaldi leaned in for a kiss which quickly turned heated. 

“As wonderful as that was, you really shouldn’t be late and I have some shopping to do.” Lise declared once they separated.

“I’ll see you later then.” Garlibaldi stated. 

 

Three

“Wonderful Unknown” Ingrid Michaelson

The bell over the door of Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes jangled and George looked up from where he stood behind the counter.

“Hello Angelina. How have you been?” he greeted her.

“I could ask you the same thing George. If you have time, why don’t we go out for lunch and catch up?” she suggested.

“I’d love to but I can’t leave the shop right now.” George explained as he gestured to a group of Hogwarts students.

“Dinner then?” Angelina wondered.

“How about 6 at that new Spanish restaurant that opened in Hogsmeade?” George asked. She nodded. George smiled at her.

 

Four

“The Words” Christina Perri

“Rudy will have Dorian fixed soon. Then you can go back to avoiding me John.” said Stahl. John lowered the binoculars he’d been using to look at her.

“I’m not avoiding you.” he protested.

“So you’re not jealous about my relationship with Jake?” she wondered.

“Who you date is none of my business.” John declared.

“I could say the same about you.” Stahl stated.

“What is that supposed to mean?” asked John.

“I don’t date coworkers John.” Stahl informed him.

“Suspect seen entering front door.” came the voice of Detective Paul.

“Let’s roll.” declared John. Stahl followed him into the building.


End file.
